1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored therein a stereoscopic image display program for stereoscopically displaying a captured image, a stereoscopic image display device, a stereoscopic image display system, and a stereoscopic image display method.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are conventional techniques for stereoscopically displaying an image by using a plurality of images captured by a plurality of cameras.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-056737 describes a device for stereoscopically displaying a captured image by using captured images taken from two CCDs.
However, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-056737 has room for improvement in terms of the stereoscopic viewability.